New Friends Tamaki, Karui and Hinata
by kibalovestamaki
Summary: Tamaki is a new person that lives in Konoha however, she doesn't have any friends. Only her cats and her dog boyfriend, Kiba. Kiba suggests for Tamaki that she should get friends; so she wouldn't be lonely if he is on a mission. Tamaki denies that idea. Tamaki is scared to have friends because she thinks she will lose them eventually. Will Tamaki be alone forever? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: One way to get friends_**

The sun was out and the air was cool. Kiba, Akamaru, Tamaki and Momo was walking in the village. Later on, Kiba will have a mission, in a couple of hours.

"You should really socialize with other people, Tamaki..." Kiba said.

Kiba hates seeing his girlfriend all alone. He asked Tamaki if she can talk to other people that was new to Konoha but she was too shy to speak with others. She only wanted to be with her cats and her boyfriend.

"Kiba, I'm not sure...you know what I'm like when I'm talking to others," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, but I hate seeing you like this. What if I'm on a mission? What would you do?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I'll wait until you come back; like I always do," Tamaki said.

Kiba sighed and thought of a plan. He thought maybe Tamaki could forced to be friends with someone. Tamaki wasn't going talk to no-one ; so what if she was forced to speak. Kiba didn't thought this through. However, Kiba didn't take no as answer. He took Tamaki's hand and ran fast as he can. He was trying to find a lady friend. Tamaki didn't have a clue on what he was doing.

"Kiba, stop you're going too fas-"

Kiba eventually stopped.

"Okay, talk to her! That woman looks nice to talk to!" Kiba said.

"Kiba, no!" Tamaki explained.

Kiba rolled his eyes and pushed Tamaki to the woman.

"Ahhh!" Tamaki said.

Tamaki pushed the woman, making herself and the woman fall to the ground. Kiba didn't realised that he put too much force on Tamaki.

"Argh. My head!" the woman said.

Tamaki realised she was on the woman and got off quickly. She eventually looked at Kiba. Kiba was whispering and using hand actions, saying to Tamaki to go and talk to the woman. Tamaki looked shy and scared. What should she say? Tamaki obviously hit the woman out, so Tamaki thought of apologizing to her.

"I'm so sorry! I-I d-didn't mean to hurt you!" Tamaki said with a shy voice.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going. Seriously, are you blind? Omg!" the woman said.

Tamaki felt sad, mad and embarrassed. Even when Kiba was watching the both of them!

"Hey! She said she was sorry! Leave it woman!" Kiba growled.

The woman felt more scared as she saw Kiba cut her eyes and walked away.

"I can deal with this on my own, Kiba" Tamaki said without raising her head.

Tamaki hated people like that. She was mad. She, quickly, found a medium-sized rock and was aiming at her target. Tamaki threw the rock and it made the woman fall over again. So much force was put onto the rock. Stronger than Kiba's push.

"Know your place, asshole!" Tamaki shouted.

She grinned and walked away.

Kiba didn't say anything but walked with Tamaki.

"Hey, Tamak-"

"Don't even try talk to me! You embarrassed me! You made me look like a fool!" Tamaki shouted.

"I was only helping you!" Kiba said.

"Bullshit! I told you so many times! The answer is NO! But, no, you don't even listen to your fucking girlfriend!" Tamaki said.

"But you can't be lonely as fuck. That's bullshit. At least have lady friends in your life!" Kiba answered.

"Kiba, just leave me to be!" Tamaki said

"Listen, I wanted-" Kiba started.

"Well, your supporting wasn't useful. Just leave me alone. Momo, let's go..." Tamaki said, drifting away fromKiba.

Kiba stopped walking and Tamaki didn't bother to look at Kiba. She wanted to punch Kiba and kick him but she was upset to hit anyone. She didn't want to see him.

Tamaki's face was staring to the floor. She didn't pay attention to the crowd. But she thought on what Kiba said previously, _ **"You should socialize with other people."**_ Was he telling the truth? Maybe Tamaki should...

"Hey!" someone said.

It sounded like a woman. Tamaki raised her head up and saw a woman. She had a hot pink hair and her skin was dark skin. Her eyes were brightly yellow. She wore a grey dress. She was smiling and Tamaki was confused.

"May I help you?" Tamaki asked.

"I saw what you did to that woman; she deserved it! That Cow! But I wanted to know if you were okay. You look upset, girl" the woman said.

"Oh, um.. I am okay. I am just thinking. Thank you for asking! I must go now " Tamaki replied back.

Before I could leave, Karui stopped Tamaki.

"Woah, woah, sister! We only started talking at least tell me your name!" Karui said

"Oh...umm...M.." Tamaki said.

 ** _Shit! Why am I talking like this._**

"I'll start first. My name is Karui! I am Choji's wife! What's your name?" she asked.

"My...n-name is T-Tamaki..." Tamaki said.

"I was going to go shopping and meet with Hinata," Karui said.

"Hinata Uzumaki?!" Tamaki said, surprisingly.

"Yeah, we're close! I was going to meet with her but I saw you! You're quite strong! We should get to know each other!" Karui said.

"Me...? Strong...? I-I a-am" Tamaki stuttered.

"Are you new here? I can see it in your eyes. Well, I was new too! I was stuttering when everyone talked to me!" Karui said.

"Really?" Tamaki asked.

"Yup. I originally came from Hidden Clouds Village!" Karui said

"Awesome!" Tamaki said happily.

"Tamaki,what are you going to do now?" Karui asked.

"I'm going home," Tamaki answered.

"Well, Tamaki, let's hang out!" Karui said.

"Wait what?? Hang out...?" Tamaki said, confusingly.

"Do you know what it means?" Karui asked.

" I haven't done the "hang out" before" Tamaki said

Karui sighed and grabbed Tamaki's hand and ran.

"Let's have fun, Tamaki!" Karui said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Tamaki's POV

What the fuck just happened? I am being dragged from a woman I just known for like two seconds. Like what the heck? Was this Kiba's idea? Nah, I treated Kiba like shit. He is probably crying his eyes out. Ah, shit. Did I make him upset? Maybe I should talk to him. Well, after the 'hang out' with Karui.

"Can you slow down a bit?" I asked and she did.

"Yay! Yay! New member to the team!" Karui said shouted while running slowly.

Team? There is more?

"Hinatits!" Karui said from a far distance

Hinata looked in our way. She looked embarrassed.

"Karui! What did I say about that name?!" Hinata whispered.

"Ah, calm your tits. It's so funny! Anyway, meet Tamaki. A girl that I just met!" Karui said

I didn't say anything. I've always wanted to talk to Hinata. She is the wife of the Seventh Hokage, Kiba's teammate, the Princess of Byakugan. She's perfect. She looks pretty from a close distances. And what the FUCK am I? A woman that is unknown to the world that eventually goes out with the handsome man. The niece of a dead aunty, Yugito Nii and the protector of Maatatabi, Two Tails. As my clan, Nii, is to protect our ancestor and their pet. The giant cat full of charka inside me. Great! Wow, Kiba deserves better. *sigh*

"Hey! My name is Hinata Uzumaki! You must be Tamaki. I've heard of you!" Hinata said.

Wait what?

"Yup! Naruto told me about you, so did Sasuke and Kiba. You are Kiba's lover?" Hinata asked.

"WHAAAATT?! You didn't tell meeeee!" Karui shouted.

"Yes...I am!" I said.

"Well, because I was his team former and you're dating him. Maybe you should know more things about Kiba! Me and Karui will help you!" Hinata said cheerfully.

Oh my god. What just happened? Did I just meet people I can talk to? Is this a miracle or am I dreaming? Must be dreaming. This is all I wanted. Friends. At Sora-Ku, there was barely anyone who lived there and when I saw children who was playing there. They just kept on calling me names like cat eyes and evil pussy. I hated those people. I showed them their place. I even summoned Nekotama to showed those kids who's boss! But I was scared that'll be lonely. I'm happy I met Kiba and soon, we will get married. I'm so happy.

"Sure!" I said.

"Let's begin!" Hinata began.

This might turn out good, ya know?

"Alright! Kiba hates being patient! Seriously. The last time he wanted to eat cake and had to wait...it didn't turn out good!" Hinata started.

"I noticed that...Especially at bed," I said.

Wtffff! Tamaki don't say that! Ugh Kill yourself. I started blushing. Very red.

"Pfffffffffftttttt...omg! No wonder why Kiba is always happy!" Karui laughed.

"Hehe... that came out random!" Hinata said.

"Hehe..." I trailed off. I didn't want to say anymore embarrassing stuff so I let them do the talking at some parts.

"My turn! Kiba will protect he loves and cares for! He even protects Hinata because he sees her as a sister!" Karui said.

"Really? It would be cool if we are sisters!" I said happily.

"HEY! What about me?" Karui said.

"Obviously, we are sisters. All three of us!" Hinata said.

We hugged and for the first time, I have laughed without Kiba or Nekobaa. This is...new.

"So, how's life?" Karui and Hinata asked.

"It's fine" Tamaki said.

"Are you going to get a would be friends with mine!" Hinata said.

"Of course. And my child will be the strongest of all!" Karui said.

"Tamaki? What do you think the gender will be?" Hinata asked.

"Female!" I said.

"My daughter and our daughter! Besties! Ooo I'm fangirling!" Karui said.

"Ah man! I'm the only one who thinks that I'm going to get a boy!" Hinata said.

"What if your son marries one of our daughters?" Karui asked.

I blushed. I imagined my savage, strong, beautiful little girl taking Hinata's son hand and laughing together. I can't imagine that. Plus, my daughter will get shy from my side or wild side from her father.

"Nah, I can't see that!" Tamaki said that.

"Me neither!" Karui said.

"Mhmm... Let's go the café!" Hinata pointed out.

"Sure!" I said.


End file.
